Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle
|Shortname=M4A1 |image= Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle left.png|Left side Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle right.png|Right side Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle icon.png|Icon |Class=Weapons |Sub-Class=Assault rifles |Sub Sub-Class= |Caliber=5.56x45 mm NATO |Firing modes=Single Fire, Full Auto |Weight=2.935 |Inventory size=5x2 |- |Rate of fire=800 |Effective distance=500 |Ergonomics=45.36 |Accuracy=0.075 |Sighting range=600 |Vertical recoil=130 |Horizontal recoil=320 |Muzzle velocity=866 |- |Size change= |Load/Unload speed modifier= |Check speed modifier= |Mag Ergonomics= |Min check level= |Can be modded in raid= |Capacity= |- |Hit radius= |Stab damage= |Chop damage= |- |Explosion delay= |Explosion radius= |Maximum throwing damage= |Fragment counts= |- |Ammo type= }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= |-| PISTOL GRIP= |-| MAGAZINE= |-| UPPER RECEIVER= *Lightweight upper 5.56x45 for TX15 rifle *Noveske Gen.3 5.56x45 Upper receiver for AR systems *Upper receiver ADAR 2-15 5.56x45 for 2-15 assault rifle *Upper receiver Colt M4A1 5.56x45 for M4A1 assault rifle *VLTOR MUR-1S 5.56x45 Upper receiver for AR systems - GAS BLOCK= *Colt M4 Front sight *JP Enterprises Gas System-5b *JP Enterprises Gas System-6 (Incompatible with 260 mm/370 mm barrel) *MK12 Low Profile Gas Block *Windham Weaponry Rail Gas Block }} - HANDGUARD= - REARSIGHT= *Colt A2 Rearsight AR-15 *HK 416A Flip Up Rearsight *KAC Folding micro sight Rear *KAC Folding sight Rear *Magpul MBUS Gen2 Rearsight *Magpul MBUS Gen2 Rearsight FDE *MP7 Flip Up Rearsight *Rearsight AR-15 Carry Handle *SIG Flip Up Rearsight }} |-| STOCK= |-| CHARGING HANDLE= *ADAR 2-15 charging handle for AR-15 *Badger Ordnance Tactical Charging Handle *Colt AR-15 charging handle for AR-15 *HK Extended latch Charging Handle *Raptor charging handle for AK-15 *Raptor Ordnance Tactical Charging Handle Latch |-| CHAMBER= }} Variants *SOPMOD I :The SOPMOD I (Special Operations Peculiar MODification) is in its core a barebones M4A1 with the main differences that it comes with a after market handguard that allows for the installation of up to four accessories. : *SOPMOD II :The SOPMOD II is a refined SOPMOD I that is a fully modified with a magnifying scope, suppressor, laser device and short barrel as a "ready to go" assault rifle that does not require any additional modification. :(only the parts that deviate from the SOPMOD I are listed) : *Peacekeeper variant :Similar modified to the SOPMOD II variant with the only differences that it has a flashlight, a different pistol grip and a third party charging handle instead of the standard issue charging handle. : *Space Trooper :It comes highly modified and with a thermal scope which makes it the most expensive off-the-shelf option out of all traders. The futuristic looking pistol grip/butt stock and handguard combination is reflected in the naming of this variant. : *LVOA :The LCOA variant comes with a improved, forward assistless upper receiver that aims for higher accuracy. The full lenght handguard grants the flexibility to install sights and scopes of any size. : *Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - SAI : : Trivia Gallery Christmas_2018_Colt_M4A1_5.56x45_Assault_Rifle.png|Christmas 2018 Present - M4A1 M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle Mechanic variant (1).png|Mechanic variant M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle Mechanic variant (2).png|Mechanic variant M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle Mechanic variant (3).png|Mechanic variant Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle SOPMOD I (1).png|SOPMOD I Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle SOPMOD I (2).png|SOPMOD I M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle SOPMOD II (1).png|SOPMOD II M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle SOPMOD II (2).png|SOPMOD II Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle LVOA (1).png|LVOA Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle Space Trooper (1).png|Space Trooper Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle Space Trooper (2).png|Space Trooper Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - SAI (1).png|SAI Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - SAI (2).png|SAI Colt_M4A1_5.56x45_Assault_Rifle_-_render_parts.jpg|Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - render parts Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - Wireframe.jpg|Wireframe view Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - 1st Person.jpg|1st Person view Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - 3D render.jpg Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle - closeup.jpg|Closeup Patch Changes See also References Category:Assault rifles Category:5.56x45 mm NATO